This invention relates to zeolite supported alkali metal hydroxide catalysts.
Prior art discloses processes to dimerize olefins under somewhat harsh conditions, such as high temperatures, high pressures, and/or extreme product treatment, such as an acid pretreatment prior to product recovery. Furthermore, the catalysts used are not easy to prepare and low conversion and/or selectivity rates are obtained.
The metathesis reaction diisobutylene and ethylene results in the production of neohexene and isobutylene. Isobutylene is a relatively common material. However, the diisobutylene starting material is not as readily available and is priced at 3 to 4 times the price of isobutylene. Obviously, a method to economically dimerize isobutylene and convert isobutylene to diisobutylene is desirable, especially if used in conjunction with the production of neohexene.